新王朝
A New Reign, previously known as Through the Ages, is a free Don't Starve Together expansion. It was distributed as an "Update Chain", meant to add game changing features, like Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked did to Don't Starve. Similar to the latter, A New Reign started as a beta. Any player can choose to opt into the A New Reign beta branch via the Steam client at any time. Between August 2016 and March 2017, Don't Starve Together received an update every 3 weeks, adding new content into the beta branch. Once stable, this content was added to the main version, becoming official. It then became inseparable from the original game. Delay The content pack was officially announced for late Spring 2015, but its development had to be pulled back as the developers had issues implementing the Caves and Reign of Giants content into the game. This explains why some of its features were released a long time before being announced as part of it, like Beefalo Domestication and Disease. Features Below are the new features of A New Reign. World *Ancient Gateway *Ancient Mural *Ancient Obelisk *Variant of Ancient Statue *Atrium Biome *Cave Hole *Fossils *Gigantic Beehive *Glass Sculptures *Oasis Lake *Loot Stash *Marble Sculptures *Marble Statues *Meteor Boulder *Moon Rubble *Moon Stone *Petrified Tree *Variant of Pillar *Rock Den *Stagehand *Suspicious Marble *Suspicious Moonrock Mechanics *Beefalo Domestication *Events *Cartography Tab *Critters Tab *Sculpt Tab *Disease *Meteors *Sandstorms *Effects of New Moon *Additional Emotes Plants *Juicy Berry Bush *Marble Shrub *Rose *Sporecap *Succulents *Twiggy Tree *Variant of Cactus Mobs *Antlion *Bee Queen *Canary *Critters *Ewecus *Gem Deer *Grass Gekko *Grumble Bee *Klaus *No-Eyed Deer *Reanimated Skeleton *Shadow Pieces *Toadstool *Woven Shadow Items/Structures *Craftables **Beeswax **Brush **Bundled Supplies **Bundling Wrap **Cartographer's Desk **Cratered Moonrock **Desert Goggles **Electric Dart **End Table **Fashion Goggles **Feather Pencil **Friendly Scarecrow **Blue, Green and Red Funcap **Glossamer Saddle **Glowcap **Map Scroll **Marble and Rock Chess Pieces **Marble Bean **Mini Sign **Moon Rock Wall **Moon Dial **Moonlens **Mushlight **Mushroom Planter **Ocuvigil **Potted Succulent **Potter's Wheel **Saddle **Saddlehorn **Salt Lick **Scaled Furnace **Tail o' Three Cats **The Lazy Deserter **War Saddle **Wax Paper **Wood Fence **Wood Gate *Ancient Key *Bee Queen Crown *Bone Armor *Chilled Lavae *Crumpled Package *Desert Stone *Iridescent Gem *Raw and Roasted Juicy Berries *Jellybeans *Moon Caller's Staff *Moon Rock *Phlegm *Royal Jelly *Saffron Feather *Shadow Atrium *Shadow Thurible *Shroom Skin *Sketch *Succulent *Steel Wool *Twiggy Tree Cone *New Trinkets Tweaks/Changes to existing content *The Compass can now be used to reveal the global positions of several players on the map if all of them hold one equipped, even if they are far away from each other. *The Resource Swapping System previously implemented in the game has been removed. All available resource variants, such as Saplings and Twiggy Trees, can now co-exist in the same world. They will either be generated at world start or will slowly be brought in by World Regrowth. Grass Gekkos now have a chance to be spawned after harvesting or digging up Grass Tufts. *Disease became its own mechanic that works locally rather than globally. Starting at World Day 50, it now randomly affects replanted resources:Berry Bushes and their leafy variant, Juicy Berry Bushes, Saplings and Grass Tufts. After a plant has been infected, it will slowly spread the disease to other resources of the same type nearby, unless dug up and removed. As a consequence, Twiggy Trees and Grass Gekkos can no longer get diseased and specific Turfs no longer offer protection for certain resources. New Map Icons Version History Game updates to Don't Starve Together are posted on Klei's Game Updates webpage. April 7th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212991 *Fixed crash sometimes when retrofitting A New Reign content into existing worlds. *Bunnyman will no longer switch to Beardlord specific animations, since not all players may be seeing them as Beardlords at the same time. April 5th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212823 *Fixed bug where poop thrown by Splumonkey can land and stay outside of valid ground. *Improved resolution for Reanimated Skeleton animations. April 4th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212628 * Unwrapping Bundled Supplies will now check for valid ground before dropping the items. * Fixed bug causing Bee Queen to summon more Grumble Bees than normal whenever they chase players too far away while enraged. * Fixed bug where hammering an Ancient Pseudoscience Station can sometimes fail to produce a random spawn. April 3rd, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212539 * Reanimated Skeleton will no longer appear to stop for long delays when following a Thurible. * Reanimated Skeleton will now attack Spiders in the Caves automatically. * Reanimated Skeleton will no longer attack stationary entities like Ruins Relics, Walls, Slurtle Mounds, etc. (unless provoked, e.g. Houndius Shootius attacks.) * Broken Thulecite Crown will now auto-equip the next one immediately even if there is currently a shield. * /yawn and /sleepy emotes can now be used while mounted. * Flowers spawned by Bees are now excluded from regrowth logic to reduce server load. * Fixed bug where Giants were not destroying Mini Glaciers properly. * Fixed bug where Pengulls did not react properly when damaged by Blow Darts. * Fixed bug where Ruins music may not change back to Caves music after leaving the Ruins. * Fixed bug where Poison Birchnut Trees will never resume combat once they have gone off-screen once. * Fixed crash sometimes when Poison Birchnut Trees go off-screen. March 31st, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212389 * Fossil Fragments lying on the ground can no longer be smashed by earthquake debris. * Fire Staff and Ice Staff can now be used while mounted. * Players will now play the correct animation when casting spells while mounted. * Fixed item drop bugs for various structures when deconstructed or hammered. * Fixed bug where Ghosts can sometimes still do damage after dying. * Fixed bug where insanity overlays sometimes do not show up properly when a player loads in with low sanity. * Fixed bug with Dragonfly sometimes not resetting properly when teleported away before engaging. * Fixed bug where Buzzards and other flying creatures can sometimes appear to be stuck in the air. * Fixed bug where Lucy did not remember if she possessed an Axe or Luxury Axe after shutting down and resuming a world. * Fixed crash when multiple players use a Lazy Deserter to teleport at the same time. March 30th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 212226 * Large Ornate Chest has a little more loot now. * Bone Armor shield effect can now be triggered by damage from explosives. * Slurtles and Snurtles will no longer eat Gems over cave holes. * Fixed some mouseover and highlighting issues with entities in the Atrium. * Fixed mouseover and highlighting issues with Nightmare Lights and Fissures. March 29th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 211992 * Large Ornate Chest is now guaranteed to contain more than just the Ancient Key. * Improved Antlion Sinkhole warnings. * Fixed bug where Hounds can sometimes fail to spawn for players standing near the edge of the world. March 28th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 211849 * Ancient Statues and Broken Clockworks are now part of Ruins regeneration. (NOTE: Retrofitting of the regeneration logic for these entities can only be applied to ones that are still present in your world.) * Improved camera locking during Ancient Fuelweaver’s death sequence. * Shadow Creatures cannot enter the Atrium room while your camera is locked or the Atrium Gate is destabilizing. * Increased chance of reconstructing Fossils correctly. * Fixed bug where auto-attack fails to target Werepigs drawn to the Moon Stone. * Fixed bug where Shadow Chesspieces sometimes have a long delay before transforming. March 27th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 211689 * Updated Ancient Fuelweaver’s death sequence, which no longer snaps nearby players’ cameras. * Retuned Ancient Fuelweaver slightly and fixed issues where some abilities would fail to trigger even after their cooldown. * The Atrium room can no longer be terraformed. March 24th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 211528 * Ancient Fuelweaver will now drop a new Bone Armor. * Poisoned Canaries will no longer trigger Bird Traps and become invisible. * Spore Clouds will no longer make pets go hungry. * Blueprints can now be learnt while mounted. * Fixed animation bug when using up a Staff while mounted. * Fixed crash sometimes when a Player disconnects during Hound attacks. * Fixed bug causing Torch skins to display incorrectly. March 23rd, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 211367 * Fixed bug where Ancient Fuelweaver could not be reanimated in previously retrofitted Atriums. * Fixed animation bug when Players are being mind controlled by the Ancient Fuelweaver. * Fixed animation bugs with Werebeaver during Reanimated Skeleton or Ancient Fuelweaver fights. * Adjusted Ancient Gateway position and pillar obstacles within the Atrium. * Retractable spikes in the Atrium zone can no longer be haunted. * Added new speech strings triggered during the Ancient Fuelweaver fight. March 22nd, 2017- Heart of the Ruins (Part 3) Rev. 211169 * Odd Skeleton can now be reanimated next to the Ancient Gateway in the Atrium, triggering a boss fight. (Please note that the loot table is temporary, and will be completed in a later update.) * Flowers planted by players will no longer grow back after being picked. * Fixed bug where burnt Flowers would not grow back over time. * Fixed bug with Fence placement controls. * Fixed bug where Antlion may respawn in the same Summer after being killed if it rains. * Physics optimization for recently placed structures. March 13th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 209814 * Cave Holes are now retrofitted into existing worlds. (Please note that they may only appear in the Ruins and not the Atrium for existing worlds.) * Fixed crash sometimes when using The Lazy Deserter. March 10th, 2017 -Hotfix Rev. 209706 * Fixed bug where Players can sometimes be teleported off land when using The Lazy Deserter. * Fixed audio bug with The Lazy Deserter. * Fixed bug where Players can sometimes encounter a single rogue Eye Plant somewhere in the World. * Fixed bug where Earthquake frequency customization had the opposite effect. March 9th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 209567 * Mini Glaciers placed during World Gen will no longer dry up permanently. * Mandrakes now have a chance to drop from Klaus’s Loot Stash. * Bundling Wrap is now learnt from a Blueprint dropped by Bee Queen (or Klaus’s Loot Stash). Players who have already prototyped Bundling Wrap in existing Worlds do not need to learn it again. * Beefalo will no longer walk away from you when you are trying to carry a heavy object onto it. * Fixed bug where Ancient Pseudoscience Station sometimes respawns incorrectly during ruins regeneration (currently only triggered by running c_resetruins()). * Optimizations for particle and sound effects on objects such as Torches. March 3rd, 2017 - Heart of the Ruins (Part 2) Rev. 208993 * Odd Skeleton can now be reanimated above ground during nighttime. * Nightmare Lights within the Atrium zone have been replaced with Ancient Obelisks. * Sinkholes caused by Antlion will now repair themselves even when they are on-screen. * Minor reduction to the collision radius of Wardrobes and Meat Bulbs. * Melted Mini Glaciers will now dry up in Summer or near a Campfire. * Fixed bug where Pengulls stopped spawning after the first year. * Fixed bug where Klaus’s Deer could sometimes spawn in the ocean. * Fixed bug where a player can sometimes become fused with the Big Tentacle when jumping into a Big Slimy Pit immediately after another player. February 28th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 208516 * The Big Tentacle will no longer respawn immediately after jumping through to the other side of a Big Slimy Pit. * Ancient Pseudoscience Stations that have been destroyed will now be restored during ruins regeneration (currently only triggered by running c_resetruins()). * Fixed bug where Lanterns picked up by the mouse cursor did not turn off when another item was equipped onto the hand slot. * Fixed bug where some caged Birds never fall asleep. * Fixed hair animation layering bug when mounted with a heavy object. February 27th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 208275 * Added speech hints for attempting to use the Shadow Atrium on incorrectly reassembled Odd Skeletons that cannot be reanimated. * Fixed bug with the Ice Flingomatic range indicator blocking the mouse cursor. * Fixed bug where Birchnut Tree leaves were sometimes in the wrong season. February 24th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 208173 * The Ancient Key has been added to the Large Ornate Chest loot. * Reanimating an Odd Skeleton will now cost a small amount of sanity. * Added one more variation for incorrectly reconstructed Odd Skeletons. (The chance for correct reconstruction is still the same as before.) * Wildfires will no longer trigger while the ground is still wet and drying off after rain. * Fixed crash when triggering Antlion fight on Linux servers. * Fixed crash loading worlds with burnt Ornate Chests or Large Ornate Chests. * Fixed bug allowing you to socket random items into the Ancient Gateway. * Fixed bug causing overpopulation of Broken Clockworks during retrofitting. * Fixed bug where ruins regeneration code incorrectly triggers every time the world is loaded. * Fixed Meat Bulb instant spawning bug caused by attacking it immediately after planting. February 23rd, 2017 - Heart of the Ruins (Part 1) Rev. 207966 Changes * The Atrium has been added deep within the Ruins. This zone is still under construction, but feel free to get a head start on discovering the way in! * Ornate Chests and the Large Ornate Chest can no longer be destroyed. * Odd Skeleton can now be reanimated in the Caves, triggering a fairly basic fight with no special loot. This will eventually become part of a bigger theme, which involves a couple of other forms that will be added over the next weeks. * Antlion now accepts Cut Stones and Thermal Stones as tribute. Make sure they’re not ice cold or burning hot though, unless of course you’re looking for a fight! Bug Fixes * Caves world gen is now guaranteed to add the Ancient Guardian. * Forest world gen is now guaranteed to add the Pig King. * Ruins music! February 16th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 206679 * Fixed bug when trying to pick up Cherub’s Heart using a controller. * Fixed bug in calculating diminishing returns for WX-78’s Overcharge. February 14th, 2017 - Valentine's Day Rev. 206209 Changes * Cherub’s Heart and /swoon emote added as Loyal items. * The command /eyerub now also works for the /sleepy emote. * Improved controller support for main menu gift popup. * Improved mouseover detection for ground oriented entities. Bug Fixes * Mini Glaciers will no longer spawn too close to Campfires, Fire Pits, and Scaled Furnaces. * Woodie will no longer get stuck at 0% beaverness when he dies from hunger as a Beaver. * Full moon phases now start and stop properly in Lights Out mode. * Moon Dial now has a global minimap icon, like all other structures crafted from Moonlenses. * Fixed rare networking bug for minimap icons. * Fixed bug where depleted Red Lanterns did not turn off after a server reset. * Fixed bug where Life Giving Amulets are sometimes not consumed if a Player disconnects during resurrection. * Fixed crash sometimes after Batilisks escape through Cave Lights. * Fixed animation layering bug when Wolfgang changes Mightiness while mounted. * Fixed animation glitch when players are frozen while wearing a Top Hat. * Fixed animation glitch when No-Eyed Deer run into old trees with their Antlers. * Fixed animation glitch sometimes when Evergreens and Birchnut Trees burn off-screen. February 9th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 205929 * Full moon phases now start and stop properly in Lights Out mode. * Fixed bug where Life Giving Amulets are sometimes not consumed if a Player disconnects during resurrection. * Fixed animation layering bug when Wolfgang changes Mightiness while mounted. February 7th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 205658 * Fixed animation glitch when No-Eyed Deer run into old trees with their Antlers. * Fixed crash sometimes after Batilisks escape through Cave Lights. * Antlion and the new Desert Oasis will now be automatically added into existing worlds. February 4th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 205413 * Woodie will no longer get stuck at 0% beaverness when he dies from hunger as a Beaver. * Fixed death announcement for Sinkholes. * Fixed crash when playing with some mods. * Added ReleaseID.R06_ANR_AGAINSTTHEGRAIN for mod compatibility testing. February 3rd, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 205399 * Fixed crash from old Sinkholes caused by Antlion. * Fixed missing angry Antlion animations. * Fixed animation glitch when players are frozen while wearing a Top Hat. * Fixed bug where depleted Red Lanterns did not turn off after a server reset. * Fixed rare networking bug for minimap icons. * Moon Dial now has a global minimap icon, like all other structures crafted from Moonlenses. * Improved mouseover detection for ground oriented entities. February 2nd, 2017 - Against the Grain Rev. 205256 Changes * Search the desert for new surprises hidden inside the Sandstorm during summer. * Pay tribute to the Antlion to prevent Sinkholes above ground and Cave-ins underground, as well as earn other rewards. * Added Desert Goggles, a must have when walking into a Sandstorm. * Added The Lazy Deserter, a magical device used for teleporting players to each other. * Added /sit and /squat emotes. January 26th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 204445 * Ewecus and Varg now have a proper chance of spawning at the end of a hunt. January 20th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 203788 * Fixed crash when lighting Firecrackers near Blue Hounds. January 19th, 2017 - Year of the Gobbler Rev. 203695 * Gobblers are appearing more than normal! * Build a shrine to appease the Gobblers and receive Red Pouches from them. * Make offerings to the Gobbler Shrine in return for unique items like Red Firecrackers, Red Lanterns, and more... * Hounds are known to be easily startled by the sound of Firecrackers. * Perform the Lucky Beast Dance properly with your friends to receive a major sanity bonus. * Adopt a cute little Giblet at the Critter Den. January 16th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 203213 * Added new sound effects for Gobbler Shrine. * Reduced Red Lantern’s fuel penalty in the raining. * Fixed bug where Firecrackers could still be picked up after they are lit. * Fixed animation layering bug when performing some actions while carrying a Lantern and wearing a Backpack. January 13th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 203041 * Reduced light radius and duration of Red Lanterns. * Improved sanity bonus detection when performing the Lucky Beast dance with more than three players. * Fixed main menu music volume. * Fixed certain Ewelet sounds that were unaffected by volume settings. * Fixed bug where Torch flames were still visible even when the Torch was hidden during certain player animations. January 12th, 2017 - Year of the Gobbler Sneak Preview Rev. 202894 Welcome to Year of the Gobbler Beta update! This is a sneak preview of the upcoming special event content before the full update and key features are announced and released to the Live branch. Stay tuned for more information next week, and a special thanks to everyone participating in the Beta branch testing and bug reporting! * Improved UI font to include a wider set of Latin characters for translation mods. January 5th, 2017 - Hotfix Rev. 202115 * Winter’s Feast has drawn to a close. Thanks for playing! * Existing ornaments and other goodies will remain in-world until the world is regenerated. * Klaus’s Loot Stash now spawns during Winter only. December 21st, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 210220 * Fixed bug where Players could still attack while heavy lifting. * Fixed UI bugs where some buttons could slowly drift out of position when dragging the mouse cursor off of them. * Improved error handling for RPC calls made with invalid parameters. December 19th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 200943 * Added missing Clothing Items. * Fix bug where Klaus’ Deer could sometimes spawn in the ocean. * Fixed ambiguous controller prompts for Shave actions targeting creatures vs. yourself. December 16th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 200886 * Applied Horticulture will now work on Winter’s Feast Trees. * Maxwell’s Shadow Minions will no longer chop Winter’s Feast Trees. * Increased range at which Salt Licks can be used again by creatures that have recently used one. * Fixed bug where domesticated Beefalo fail to become Feral when attacked by Players. * Fixed bug where Pudgy domesticated Beefalo did not lose their sanity aura when becoming Feral. * Fixed bug where players become permanently charred after burning to death more than once. * Fixed bug where Spiders can fall asleep while frozen. December 15th, 2016 - Winter's Feast Rev. 200740 Changes * Encounter new majestic seasonal Deer herds. * Share presents with friends by wrapping items in fancy Gift Wrap. * Build your own Festive Tree Planter to grow and decorate a Winter’s Feast Tree. * Test your holiday mettle against Klaus and his minions for rare and valuable loot. * And more secrets to discover! Bug Fixes * Beefalo no longer lose domestication when they are asleep. * Salt Licks are no longer depleted by creatures that are asleep or frozen. * Increased range at which Salt Licks can be used off-screen. * Reduced amount of fuel consumed whenever objects like Torches and Lighters are turned on, now scaled according to their actual fuel consumption rates. * Using a Fire Staff to burn non-combat entities will no longer trigger battle theme music. * Fixed save/load bug with explosive entities that have been set on fire and then extinguished. December 12th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 200284 * Festive Tree Planter recipe can now be found under the Structures tab, next to the Potted Fern recipe. * Deer will now appear on the first day if Winter is set as the Starting Season. * Fixed crash sometimes when Krampus fails to spawn properly. * Fixed duplicated tail animations when carrying heavy objects. * Fixed animation glitch sometimes when Wendy tries to eat Eternal Fruitcake. * Fixed animation glitch when hammering a Crock Pot with food in it. * Fixed bug where players were unable to hammer the Gigantic Hive when using a controller. December 10th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 200113 *Festive Lights last longer and only deplete while in use. (e.g. Placed on a Winter’s Feast Tree or dropped onto the ground.) *Reduced chance for Blueprints to drop from Klaus’ Loot Stash. *Fixed bug where Plant action still appears for burnt Festive Tree Planters. *Fixed bug where Pig Houses near a Moon Stone can sometimes become abandoned indefinitely. *Telelocator Focus now properly saves its orientation. December 9th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 200096 *Updated sound effects for Klaus. *Backpacks and the Winter’s Feast Tree can now be open at the same time. *Festive Lights can now tint (but not blink) Glowcaps. *Fixed save/load issues with Festive Lights placed on a Winter’s Feast Tree. *Fixed bug with Festive Tree Planters becoming invisible when burnt. *Fixed bug where some of Toadstool’s attacks failed to damage Treeguards. *Fixed bug where Polar Light was not removed from a destroyed Moon Stone. *Fixed animation glitch with some Torch and summer particle effects. *Fixed animation glitch when Wendy tries to eat Eternal Fruitcake. *Fixed animation glitch when Players resurrect using a Life Giving Amulet. *Fixed animation glitch when Players are hurt by Darkness. *Fixed animation glitch when using Snurtle Shell Armor while wearing a hat. *Modders: the ANR Silhouettes have moved to their own texture. December 8th, 2016 - Winter's Feast Sneak Preview Rev. 199914 Welcome to the Winter's Feast Beta update! This is a sneak preview of the upcoming special event content before the full update and key features are announced and released to the Live branch. Stay tuned for more information next week, and a special thanks to everyone participating in the Beta branch testing and bug reporting! *Fixed bug where incorrect stack sizes are sometimes shown on the loot from killing stacks of Butterflies or Bees. November 29th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 198584 *Fixed crash sometimes when Players disconnect while Critters are interacting with each other. November 28th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 198494 *Fixed animation sorting issues with Mini Signs and Treasure Chests. *Fixed crash with some mods due to deprecated MakeDragonflyBait calls (no longer used in DST). *Adjusted tuning for Critter Traits. *Food spoilage and Crock Pot foods will now affect Critter Traits when feeding your pet. November 25th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 198311 * Added inspection strings for Mini Signs, Bundled Supplies, Bundling Wrap, Wax Paper, Beeswax, No-Eyed Deers, and Bee Queen Crown. *Fixed “Mini Sign Sign Sign Sign...etc.” bug. *Stacks of insects will now drop correctly when unwrapping Bundled Supplies. *Deer spawning is now located in Deciduous Forest or Mosaic biomes. *Fixed controller action priorities for Critters. November 24th, 2016 - Herd Mentality Rev. 198311 Changes *Craft Mini Signs and draw an image of a nearby object on them using a Feather Pencil. *Organize, package, or preserve your supplies using craftable Bundling Wraps. *Added new critter behaviors and interactions. *Keep your eyes open for a new seasonal herd of No-Eyed Deers. *Bee Queen now drops a magnificent hat. Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where Terrorbeaks could sometimes be hit again after they’ve already teleported away. November 21st, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 197390 *Fixed bug where wilted Flowers on End Tables did not save properly. *Fixed missing Snow animations on Mushroom Planters. *Toadstool will no longer target Hutch after all Players are dead. *Increased range for Ice Flingomatic range indicator to stay visible while placing other structures or plants. November 18th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 197291 *Fixed Wood Gate orientation when placed with controllers. *Improved Wood Gate placement logic. *Pets no longer block building or placement. *Deployment placers are now hidden when the action is not available. (For example, switching to the Repair action when placing Walls.) *Ice Flingomatic range indicator will now be visible to players while they are placing other structures or plants. *Fixed bug in Wes’ mime animations while mounted. *Fixed animation bug when Scarecrow wears long gloves. November 17th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 197150 *Increased Glowcap Blueprint drop rate to 33%. *Improved Dragonfly targeting behaviour. *Improved Wood Gate and Wood Fence placement logic. *Note to people using the Geometric Placement mod: If you are having issues placing double Wood Gates, holding Ctrl will use our placement logic. November 15th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 196865 *Improved Wood Gate alignment with Fences and Walls. *Fixed bug where rotation on clients was not working correctly when placing Wood Gates on clients. *Fixed bug where burnt End Tables could still be decorated. *Fixed a glitch in Kittykit’s idle animation loop. *Fixed bug where some Vargling sounds could still be heard when volume is set to 0. November 14th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 196704 *Fixed orientation bug when Wood Doors are placed side by side. *Wood Doors placed side by side will now open together. *Pets will become less needy overtime if they are often fed properly. *Pets will space out their cute idle animations more appropriately. *Improved Bee Queen targeting logic. *Bee Queen now has an insanity aura while channeling to command her Grumble Bees. *Fixed issue where Dragonfly sometimes gets stuck trying to reach Magma to spawn Lavae. *Fixed bug where Toadstool Minimap icons near an Ocuvigil sometimes did not update. *Fixed spawn effect position for flying pets. *Fixed animation bug when holding a Lantern while groggy. *Fixed save issue with burnt Salt Licks. November 11th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 196500 *Glow Berry effects will now save properly on pets. *Updated Wood Gate art to appear as a double gate when placed side by side. *Updated sounds for Vargling. *Added sound effects for Bee Queen’s sticky honey trail. *Improved Bee Queen’s targeting behaviour. *Added mod release id: R04_ANR_CUTEFUZZYANIMALS November 11th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 196341 *Increased Bee Queen health and number of Grumble Bees. *Bee Queen leaves a trail of sticky honey that slows ground movement speed. *Updated sounds for Ewelet. *Fixed bug where Sporecaps can fail to grow even while Toadstool is channeling. *Fixed crash sometimes when Dragonfly resets. *Fixed bug where the Heal action appears for Fences. November 8th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 196191 *Removed the green inventory backing for some non-perishable food items. *Added sounds for Broodling and Glomglom. *Reduced the cost for the Wood Gate recipe. *Reduced the rate of growing Marble Shrubs. *Retuned Bee Queen and Grumble Bees. *Beekeeper Hat now provides minor stun-lock protection against Grumble Bees. *Reduced Jellybeans buff strength, which no longer stacks. *Added animations to show the different states of the Gigantic Beehive. November 4th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 195859 *Added new battle music for Bee Queen. *Beekeeper Hat now works against Bee Queen attacks. *Increased durability of Beekeeper Hat. *Reduced attack range of Bees and Mosquitos. *Adjusted Royal Jelly food values. *Eating multiple Jellybeans will now extend the duration of its effects with diminishing returns. *Jellybeans no longer spoil. *Icons for food items that do not spoil (such as candy) will now always have a full green background. *Note for modders: stewer component now supports products that do not perish (set the food’s perishtime to nil). *Opal Staff placed in the Moon Stone will properly give off a sanity aura. *Hammering a Wood Gate will now return correct resources. *Increased priority and reduced range on using spacebar to open Gates. *Fixed action string for closing Gates. *Fixed targeting issues when using a controller. *Fixed crash sometimes when a Player dies with the Jellybean buff still active. *Fixed crash when decorating the End Table with a Lesser Glow Berry. November 3rd, 2016 - Cute Fuzzy Animals Rev. 195725 Changes *Look for the Rock Den to pick up your pet! *Added the Bee Queen and her Grumble Bee guardians. *Added Fences and Gates. *Added growable Marble Shrubs. *End Tables can now be decorated with fresh flower arrangements. *Friendly Scarecrow can now be dressed up. *Improved deploy action range to help with placing walls. *Improved auto-attack targeting to help reduce unintentional target switching. *Doubled drop rate for Glowcap Blueprint. *Optimizations for Mushtrees that are off-screen. Bug Fixes *Fixed bug where some special event content was still generated even when “Events” world customization was set to None. *Fixed bug where Batilisks would often appear momentarily whenever a Player exits the Caves during daytime. *Fixed constant health loss sound when Wolfgang has health penalty after reviving. *Fixed bugs causing Dragonfly to sometimes get stuck after sleeping. October 25th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 194420 *Fix crash caused by burnt Mushroom Planters. *Moon Caller’s Staff now has a Polar Light while planted in the Moon Stone. October 24th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 194314 *Players can now perform actions such as refueling or repairing items in their inventory while mounted. *Fixed log errors when reloading Worlds with Grass Gekkos that have lost their tails. *Fixed crash when interacting with a burnt Potter’s Wheel. *Fixed bug with Spacebar failing to target Sculptures with a Hammer. *Fixed bug where multiple Toadstools may spawn from chopping a single Toadstool Cap. *Fixed bug where Slurtles and Snurtles will steal food from each other. *Fixed incorrect animations for Electric Darts. *Memory optimizations. October 21st, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 194179 *Changed Candy Bag recipe to 6 x Cut Grass. *Updated Shadow Clockwork sound effects. *Added random speech while carrying heavy objects. *Fixed bug where followers would sometimes never stop following Players. *Fixed bug where Player save data gets corrupted when holding too many Map Scrolls. October 20th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 194044 *The Hallowed Nights are upon you. *Added sound effects for Shadow Clockworks. *Tail o’ Three Cats proc no longer startles Bosses or Shadow Clockworks. *Fixed audio bugs with Dragonfly. *Fixed some cases where Dragonfly can get stuck while trying to spawn Lavae. *Fixed bugs with changing clothes in the Wardrobe. *Fixed loot from burnt Trees and Beehives. October 18th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 193664 *Chesspiece Sketches and Trinkets will now be added to Grave and Tumbleweed loot tables after the original Sketch is obtained from the repaired Sculptures. *Fixed strings for attempting to replenish Mushroom Planters. *Fixed animation glitch when traveling to and from Caves while carrying a heavy object. October 17th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 193468 *Sculpted Figures can now be carried to and from the Caves. Watch your step! *Sketches will no longer drop from your inventory when disconnecting or traveling to and from the Caves. *Tumbleweeds now have a chance to drop Pawn, Queenly, and Kingly Sketches. *Added new Rook and Knight Trinkets. *Chess Trinkets can now be traded to the Pig King for Sketches. *Dragonfly pathing is no longer affected by Walls. *Disease will neither trigger nor spread off-screen now. *Drastically decreased the rate at which disease spreads. *Rebalanced Mushroom Planter recipe cost and growth rate. *Fixed a bug with Fossil Fragment interactions. *Cave Worm Attacks can now be customized in Cave World Settings. *Fixed rare crash in mods menu. *Fixed a crash with some mods while Small Textures is enabled. *Fixed animation layering when carrying a heavy object and wearing a hat while mounted. October 14th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 193328 *Retrofitted existing Worlds to guarantee that all Sketches and Fossils are obtainable. *New worlds are guaranteed to contain a Maxwell Statue and at least one Clockwork Knight. *Abigail will no longer stop following Wendy when hit by a Weather Pain. *Scalemail and Thulecite Crown effects no longer trigger when a player’s mount takes damage. *Added more Scarecrow faces. *Fixed animation glitch when placing a Friendly Scarecrow. *Fixed animation glitch when placing Walls. *Fixed Mushtree errors sometimes logged during Worldgen. October 13th, 2016 - Arts and Crafts Rev. 193164 Changes *Added a Moon Dial that shows the current moon phase. *Added a Potter’s Wheel that can be used to sculpt various artistic objects as you find Sketches of them in the world. *Added Mushroom farming. *Added Fossil Fragments that can be found in the Caves and reconstructed. *Added new music for Toadstool. *Added a UI overlay when players are affected by Spore Clouds. *Beware the New Moon! Bug Fixes *Fixed scaling on the Rook’s Marble Statue. *Fixed various sound bugs with the Scaled Furnace and Glowcap. *Fixed minor animation glitch with player emotes. October 3rd, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 192051 *Maxwell’s Shadow Minions will now try to avoid explosives. *Fixed bugs with Feather Hat behaviour when used by multiple players. October 3rd, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 192061 *Fixed Toadstool’s targeting behaviour toward small creatures like Bees. *Increased Toadstool’s health to 52500. *Minor retuning for some of Toadstool’s ability cooldowns. *Spore Clouds near Toadstool will disperse upon death to prevent loot drops from rotting. *Please note that A New Reign content will now be automatically retrofitted into existing Worlds, but we cannot guarantee that this will be exactly the same as using a new Save Slot to generate a new World. September 29th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 191863 *Improved Toadstool’s targeting behavior. *Added strings for Pig Men and Bunnymen that are panicking while haunted or scared. September 28th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 191674 *Scaled Furnace can now be used to cook food. *Maxwell’s Shadow Minions will now try to avoid explosives. *Toadstool will become increasingly resistant to sleeping and freezing effects if they are applied repeatedly during battle. *Toadstool will use its pound attack more and more frequently as time passes in the final phase of the battle. *Fixed bug where Toadstool may sometimes start powering up again right after finishing. September 27th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev.191503 *Toadstool battle has been retuned: **Removed the 5 minute time limit for escaping from battle. **Added an escape warning when losing aggro. **Removed the 5x vulnerability while powering up. **Reduced maximum health by about 5x. **Gains additional armor while powered up. *Ocuvigil can now be prototyped from a Prestihatitator instead of a Shadow Manipulator. *Added sound effects for Scarecrow, Mushlight, and Glowcap. *Spores will spoil more slowly while in your inventory or a container. *Light sources will now last longer when placed inside to power a Mushlight or Glowcap. *Fixed crash sometimes when haunting Blueprints. *Fixed rare bug where Dragonfly and Toadstool loot could be lost if the server shuts down during the death animation. *Bird Guano and Treeguards will now save their size properly. September 23rd, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 191322 *Scarecrow now shows up properly in the crafting menu. *Scaled Furnace Blueprint now drops properly from the Dragonfly. *Toadstool will now have a chance to drop Shroom Skins during the battle. *Mushlights are now powered by Light Bulbs, and Glowcaps are now powered by Light Bulbs and/or Colored Spores. *Fix crash sometimes when exiting the game. *Added ReleaseID.R02_ANR_WARTSANDALL for mod compatibility testing September 23rd, 2016 - Warts and All Rev. 191140 Changes *Added the Toadstool boss in the Caves. *Added Rare Blueprints to Toadstool and Dragonfly loot tables. *Added a craftable Scarecrow and a new species of bird. *Lavae spawned by the Dragonfly will now automatically die after a certain time. Bug Fixes *Abigail will no longer target entities that are immune to her aura. *Fixed bug where Players are sometimes disconnected when travelling to and from the Caves with a Map Scroll in their inventory. *A New Reign content will now be automatically retrofitted into existing Worlds, but we cannot guarantee that this will be exactly the same as using a new Save Slot to generate a new World. September 14th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 190232 *Fixed bug causing Abigail to sometimes stop following the player. *Fixed bug where Marble Sculptures destroyed by Bearger sometimes did not drop the correct loot. *Updated sound effects for the Stagehand, Polar Lights, and Moon Stone interactions. September 9th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 189826 *Fixed crash when pets are attacked and killed. *Fixed a bug when a player having night vision interacts with the Stagehand. *Fixed Mushroom animation glitches on clients. *Telelocator Focus can no longer be placed too near the edge of the ground. September 8th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 189768 *Fixed some bugs with giants interacting with the Stagehand. *Added sounds for Moon Stone interactions. *Added sounds for Marble Sculpture interactions. *Updated Moon Stone minimap icon. *Updated Moonrock Wall animations. *Improved Chester’s ability to keep up with players after a server is shutdown and later resumed. September 7th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 189618 *Added some effects for Marble Sculpture interactions. *Fixed crash sometimes when interacting with Stagehands. *Fixed bugs with set piece chest spawns. *Improved resolution of Dwarf Star animations. *Improved Chester’s ability to keep up with players even when the Eye Bone is in the Backpack. *Fixed animation bug when throwing a Boomerang. *Fixed bug where players could repeat actions in the dark. September 2nd, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 189462 *Fixed missing animations when talking and performing various actions while carrying a heavy object on a mount. *Fixed crash when cancelling writing on a sign. *Updated Dwarf Star animations. *Fixed missing names for Werepigs found near the Moon Stone. *Petrified Werepigs will now remember their names when reanimated. *Fixed missing animation when placing a Telelocator Staff into the Moon Stone. *Fixed crash caused by Stagehands, and added new interactions. *Disease will no longer trigger when there are no players nearby. *Fixed an issue affecting some offline dedicated server listings. September 1st, 2016 - A Little Fixer Upper Rev. 189341 Changes *Added a new Marble and Moonrock themed set pieces with secrets to uncover. *Added a new magical item, the Moon Caller’s Staff, which must be obtained through world events rather than crafting. *Added a new craftable Cartographer’s Desk which unlocks a crafting station for creating Map Scrolls that can be shared with other players. *Grass Gekkos will once again have a way to be introduced into your world over time even if they did not appear at Worldgen. *Updated the visual patterns and textures for all Moonrock items. August 25th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 188845 *Previewed upcoming update *Fixed bug where sanity indicator pulses sometimes did not trigger properly on clients. *Burnt Twiggy Trees and Twiggy Tree Stumps will no longer drop twigs off-screen. August 19th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 188219 *Ocuvigil will now reveal Minimap Fog. *Ocuvigil recipe now requires a Purple Moonlens instead of a Yellow Moonlens. *Added sound FX for socketing Gems into Cratered Moonrocks. *Minimap rendering performance improvements. *Fixed bug where some Ruins Relics became invisible when smashed. August 16th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 187866 *Fixed bug causing mod character icons to not display properly on the Minimap when revealed globally by Compass or Ocuvigil. August 15th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 187752 *Added new Minimap icons for Gold and Moonrock Boulders. *Simplified Ocuvigil animations to reduce texture size. *Fixed bug causing Minimap Fog to not render while the Player is a ghost. *Fixed bug causing missing character icons from previously visited servers in the Server Listings screen. August 12th, 2016 - Hotfix Rev. 187578 *Fixed flicker Minimap icons near Ocuvigil. *Properly remove Minimap icon for Ocuvigil after it has burnt down. *Fixed bug where Player Minimap icons are sometimes duplicated. August 11th, 2016 - East or West, Base is Best Rev. 187380 Changes *Minimap data is now stored on the server. *Added new Minimap icons for tree stumps and burnt trees. *Players can now locate each other on the Minimap if they both have a Compass equipped. *Added several new magical items that can be crafted to globally mark a spot or reveal an area on the Minimap for everyone. *Improved animations and effects for diseasing. *Disease will now only target individual transplanted Saplings, Grass, and Berry Bushes, and spread slowly to nearby plants unless removed or destroyed. *Disease is now rare and unpredictable, but there are warning signs that players can look out for before a plant becomes diseased. *Terrain will no longer provide any disease immunities. *Disease and Petrification are now separately tunable in World customization options. Bug Fixes *Player Minimaps will now load properly when rejoining a server from a different machine. *Caves Minimap is now properly cleared when a player dies in Wilderness mode. Trivia *''A New Reign'' is also the name of the Official Cinematic first seen on the Cyclum Puzzles, then released for public view when the game left Early Access. This may also be an explanation for the name change. Gallery Teaser Silhouette 1.png|Teaser image of the Marble Rook, from the 2nd update. Teaser Silhouette 2.png|Teaser image of Toadstool, from the 3rd update. Teaser Silhouette 3.png|Teaser image of the Chess Pieces, from the 4th update. Teaser Silhouette 4.png|Teaser image of an Ewelet, from the 5th update. Teaser Silhouette 5.png|Teaser image of a pair of No-Eyed Deer, from the 6th update. Teaser Silhouette 6.png|Teaser image of Klaus, from the Winter's Feast update. Teaser Silhouette 7.png|Teaser image of the Antlion, from the 7th update. Teaser Silhouette 8.png|Teaser image, from the 8th update. Toadstool Concept Art.png|Concept Art for Toadstool. ds6.jpg|Wilson and Willow in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Critters.png|The Critters in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. References Category:新王朝 Category:瀏覽